London is so cold
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai and Naru go to England to meet Naru's parents but what happens? the sequeal to WIll I ever have you? See for yourself


_London is so cold_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, this is the sequel to Will I ever have you, see what happens when Naru takes Mai to England and meets his parents. if you to know how it goes then read on my friends, please R&R,"**

I walked into the office the next day after school. Naru stood in the lobby. Bou-san was there talking with him. "Hey guys," I called happily. Bou-san turned and gave me a big smile. "Hey kiddo," he said. Naru looked over at me. "Hey Mai," he said in his usual emotionless voice. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to make tea knowing Naru would demand it. I was pouring the tea leaves into the kettle when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked over to see Naru standing behind me. He kissed my cheek. "Everything is set," he said, "We'll be leaving for England in the morning." I placed the tea leaves down and turned to him. "What is Bou-san here?" I asked. "I've asked him to help Lin keep an eye on the office while we're gone," Naru replied. I nodded happily. He kissed me again.

"Will Lisa be there?" I asked not wanting to bump into her. "Unfortately," Naru replied. I sighed. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm parents will love you. I know my mother will at least." "Oh that's just great," I said, "I want both of your parents to approval of their son dating a street rat like me." he chuckled. "If father doesn't approve then we can just elope," he said. I almost lost my balance at his words. "Naru this is serious," I said, "I'm nervous of saying the wrong thing to make them push up the wedding between you and….Lisa." It felt like a knot in my throat to say it. Naru kissed me again. "I'm not caring about that," he said. Lin-san stepped into the room. "Hey Lin-san," I said when I saw him. He nodded to me.

"Is everything ready?" Naru asked him. Lin-san nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "Madoka will be here in the morning to pick you two up tomorrow," he said then walked off. "Good," said Naru, "Since Mai has summer break starting tomorrow the sooner the better." I nodded. Bou-san looked at me worried. "Will your parents approve you dating someone from the lower class?" he asked. "They better," Naru growled, "Because I'm not wedding Winter-san." Winter is Lisa's surname. I nodded slowly. Naru turned and kissed me. "I know that mother would love you, Mai," he said, "She loves anyone that is kind and gentle as you." I blushed. Naru dating had some advantages as well as disadvantages wait a minute there wasn't any disadvantages from dating Naru. Well I spoke too soon.

The door opened and a boy walked into the lobby. He was one of my classmates. "You what's up Mai?" he asked smiling and waving to me. "Sasori!" I cried out, "What brings you here?" "Uh oh," said Bou-san. I looked over and saw an angrily Naru standing behind me. He was shaking his fist. "You left your math notebook in class," Sasori replied holding out my notebook. "Oops," I said blushing from embarrassment. "Thanks," I said taking it from him. "So, Mai," he said, "What are you doing on break?" "I'm going spend it with my boyfriend," I replied gesturing to Naru hoping that would calm Naru down a bit. Sasori raised his eyebrow. "Isn't he your boss?" he asked. "Well yeah," I replied, "We're dating now."

Sasori shook his head. "That's a bad move on your part Mai," he said. "It is?" I asked. "Everyone you don't date your boss. What will happen if you two break up? Would you still have a job?" I knew Sasori was only trying to help but it was pissing Naru off even more and believe me something is scarier than a pissed off Naru. Sasori sighed. "I haven't thought about that," I replied, "Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine. Naru won't fire me over something so stupid as a breakup." Sasori scowled which only triggered more rage. "Fine," he said, "I'm just being a good friend." "I know," I replied patting his arm.

Bou-san coughed to get my attention toward Naru. I looked over and saw at Naru would explore any minute now. I had to get rid of Sasori now as soon as possible before Naru snapped. "You should head home now," I said pushing Sasori toward the door. "Thanks for bringing my notebook to me but next time give it to me when at my apartment or the next time we see each other." Sasori was about to protest when I pushed him out the door. "I got work to do so bye bye," I said with a smile and closed the door quickly behind him. Bou-san looked out the window at Sasori's back as he walked away from the office. "Phew," he said, "That was a close one." I nodded in relief as I handed him a cup of tea and then to Naru.

"I was sacred for a minute there." Naru didn't say anything. "Still that was quick thinking Mai," said Bou-san, "Anymore and Naru-chan would have blown off the roof." "That's a little too much of imagine there Bou-san," I replied. "I know but still," he said then shivered at the thought. I giggled at him. Naru rubbed the back of his neck. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine," he replied. "It's not nothing if you're rubbing the back of your neck like that," said Bou-san, "What you got a knot there from working too hard?" Naru didn't reply. I walked around behind him and rubbed his neck for him. Bou-san smiled at us. "Like a true couple," he said smiling. I glared at him but my glares are nothing compared to Naru's.

Bou-san just laughed until Naru glared at him. "You're all tense Naru," I said, "You've been working too much. You should really take a break some time or once in a while." He didn't answer. He took a sip of tea. Bou-san just chuckled and took a sip of his tea. I groaned as I pulled away Naru's back. "There you're welcome," I said with a smile as Naru turned to face me. He touched my cheek and kissed my lips. I smiled and returned the kiss. Bou-san coughed to let us know that he was still there. We pulled away. "What?" Naru asked coldly. He didn't like be interrupted about anything. "So, what if we get a case while you're in England?" he asked. Naru glared at him. "Just have the client leave a written notice then hand it to Lin," he replied. "Got it," said Bou-san as he took a sip of more tea. I smiled and kissed Naru's cheek.

"Are you lovebirds ready?" Mori-san sang as she walked toward us. We walked into the office together holding hands. Naru had picked me up earlier for breakfast. "Madoka," said Naru annoyed with his hand over his head. "You still are a stick in the mud, huh Noll?" said a voice. I didn't recognize it but Naru seemed to though. "That's…" he said. I saw someone stepping from behind the corner. A boy with brown hair and green eyes stood there. "You always were the type who avoided human interaction," said the boy. He looked to be around Naru's age. "Well it's been a while," said Naru smirking at the boy. "Fai." "Can you believe it?" said Mori-san cheerfully, "I ran into him on my way over here. Apparently, he's here to visit lord Tamaki and Jasmine-chan." She smiled to the boy. The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, Madoka stop it," he said, "You're embarrassing me." "You always were so easy," said Naru. "Hey shove it man," said the boy. "Um…Mori-san," I said.

She turned to face me. "Hn?" she said. "How do they know each other?" I asked. "Well, they're childhood friends," she explained. "Really?" I said in shock. I looked over to see the boy yelling at Naru who standing there with his arms crossed with one eye opened. He opened his mouth and said something and made the boy jump back a bit. _How cool, not only to I get to meet Naru's parents but his best friend too, _I thought to myself. Then the boy turned to me. "So, you must be Taniyama-chan," he said. "It's Taniyama-san or Mai-chan," Mori-san corrected him. "Either way it doesn't matter," said the boy then turned to me again. "I'm Fai Ouran and a friend of Noll's." "It's nice to meet you, but how do you know about me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Everyone who knows Noll personal knows about you," he said, "I'm sure his parents alright know about you." He turned to Naru. "Hey Noll," he said, "You were right; she does have a childish look about her." "What I tell you," Naru replied with his nose in a file as usual. I groaned at Naru. "Well, shall we get going?" Mori-san asked. "Very well," Naru answered closing the file. We climbed into Mori-san's rental car. Fai sat in the front seat while Naru and I sat in the back. I looked out the window to take one more look at Tokyo before we arrive at the airport. Naru stared at my back from the file he was reading. Soon we arrived at the airport. I the rest of the SPR gang there waiting for us.

"They wanted to say goodbye," said Mori-san with a smile. Naru helped me out the car. We walked toward the others who gave me bone crushing hugs. Naru took my hand as Yasuhara-san jokingly pulled me away from him not letting me go and saying that I was his girl but we all know that was too far on Yasuhara-san's part. With a death glare from Naru Yasuhara-san ran behind Bou-san calling him his lover. "Hey man," said Bou-san walking away from him. "You brought that on yourself." We all laughed. Fai and Mori-san were talking with Lin-san before turning to Naru and I. "Let's go," said Mori-san. I said one last goodbye to the others as I ran off with Naru at my side after them. We walked onto our plane.

I sat down next to Naru while Fai and Mori-san sat in the row across from us. The guy next to me was an old man who was trying to reach up my skirt but Naru scared him off with a death glare and pulled me close to him. "Next time," he said in a low growl, "You're sitting near the window." I just placed my head on his chest. The plane flew into the air. "Naru," I said as I closed my eyes. "Hn?" he said while looking out the window and holding me close. "Why does Fai call you Noll?" I asked. "You'll find out when we get there," he replied. I knew he never liked talking. I sighed and fell asleep like this. "Well sleep Mai," he whispered in my ear before I went into a deep sleep. I could feel his warmth against my body.

"Mai," said a voice. I opened my eyes to see Naru leaning over me. I sat up and found myself in a cab. "Did we land?" I asked. "We just arrived at the house," he replied taking my hand helped me out the cab. Mori-san stood there. I noticed Fai was still in the cab. "I'll come by later," he said to Naru. "Okay," said Naru, "Don't blow up a plane now." Fai laughed as the cab drove off. "Huh?" I said turning to Mori-san. "Fai is the same age as Naru but he's in the English air force," she explained. "Really?" I replied in shock. "NOLL! MADOKA!" a voice cried out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman with long blonde hair running toward us.

"Oh Luella!" Mori-san cried out. The woman stopped and smiled. "Oh Noll," she said to Naru. "When I heard from your father that you were coming home again, I was so excited." Mori-san smiled at Naru. "Madoka, I hope Noll wasn't any trouble for you," said the woman. "Not at all," Mori-san replied. "Mother," said Naru, "Please stop this." _Mother? _This woman was Naru's mother! His mother smiled. "But I've missed my dear son," she said. "Ah Madoka, Noll," said another voice. A man with brown hair walked toward us. "Prossfionr Martin!" Mori-san cried out, "It's been a while." "Yes it has Madoka," said the man then turned to Naru. "Welcome home Noll," he said. "Father," said Naru.

The man looked around. "I've heard that Fai was with you. Where is the boy?" "He's back at the base," Naru explained. "Ah he was such a strong boy." Naru's mother turned to me. "Who is this Noll?" she asked. Naru turned to me with a smile that he rarely used. "This is Mai Taniyama my assistant," he said. I bowed to them. "Hello," I replied. "You are so cute!" said his mother grabbing my cheeks. "Mother," Naru growled. Mori-san giggled. "Isn't she?" she said to Naru's mother. "I'm Luella Davis," said Naru's mother then turned to her husband. "And that's Martin Davis." Mr. Davis looked at me. "This is the girl that Gene was communicating with?" he asked Naru. Mr. Davis turned to me. "Well, so you have the same abilities as my late son, do you?" "Um," I said not knowing what to say. Mori-san laughed.

"Noll," she said to Naru, "Wasn't there you wanted to discuss with your parents?" "Yes," Naru replied. "I wish to discuss to father about my engagement with Winter-san." Mr. Davis nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that too," he said, "Let's step into my office." Naru turned to me. "Mother and Madoka will help you get settle in. I'll be right back after I discuss with father about our situation." I nodded as he placed a kiss on my cheek then followed Mr. Davis into the house. "Did I just see my son kiss a girl?" Mrs. Davis cried out in shock. Mori-san giggled. "Yes, Luella," she replied, "Noll and Mai are a couple now." I got nervous now for some strange reason. Mrs. Davis turned to me.

"I'm surprise that Noll found someone," she said with a smile but then it faded. "I'm sorry dear," she said, "But I have no problem with you dating my son but my husband may not approve of this." "It's alright Mrs. Davis," I said, "I don't want to cause any trouble between you or your son." "Isn't Mai-chan something?" said Mori-san, "She thinks of others well being even if it caused her suffering." Mrs. Davis smiled. "Yes," she said, "I've never met any girl like you dear. Noll choose a very nice girl like you." I smiled. I'm glad Mrs. Davis approved of me and Naru dating but what about Mr. Davis? I sighed hoping it was good on Naru's end as it was on mine. Mrs. Davis seemed pretty easy to get along with. I hoped Mr. Davis will understand how much Naru and I love each other as easily as his wife.

Oliver sat down in an empty chair in front of his father's desk. "Lin, told me what you did when Winter-san's daughter came to visit you," said Martin. "Father," said Oliver. "Don't father me Noll," Martin replied. "Father, I have a reason for that," Naru explained, "She pushed Mai down to the floor. What could I do? Let her bully Mai?" "Noll," said Martin, "You act as if you love Taniyama-san." "So what if I do," Oliver replied, "Would you call off the wedding to Winter-san?" Martin leaned forward staring his son in the face. "Noll," he said, "I've been planning this wedding for months. I can't just cancel just because you fell for some child you found on the streets." "I didn't meet Mai on the streets!" Oliver cried.

"I met her on a case in Japan!" "It doesn't how you met her Noll," said Martin. "It does to me!"Oliver replied. "Noll, you're my son and I want what's best for you." Oliver bit his lip from snapping at his father. "Father, I respect you but Mai is the girl I want. What would it take for you to realize that?" Martin leaned back in his chair. "Noll, what has come over you?" he asked. "I'm in love," Oliver replied, "I know you want me to be happy like you and mother are and I feel that way with Mai by my side. We have solved many cases together and I believe that I can love Mai as well as you love mother." Martin raised a brow.

"Noll," he said, "Don't make this difficult." "You're the one making this difficult on yourself father," Oliver replied almost at a breaking point. Martin raised a brow. "Noll, what would you do for Taniyama-san?" he asked. "I would give up ghost hunting if I can be with Mai," Naru replied casually. Martin was shocked. Never in a million years would he ever think to hear Oliver say that about a girl. Martin thought about it for a moment. "What good would marrying a commoner do to the family?" he asked. "I don't care," Oliver remarked, "I love Mai and that should be enough. I brought Mai here like you said." "Indeed, you did," said Martin turning to the window. "Mother would approve," Oliver added.

"Ah yes, but I'm not your mother Noll, I'm your father and I care about your future," Martin remarked. Oliver bit his lip again. He stood up. "I understand," he said, "But I'm not marrying Winter-san. I've made my decision on this matter and Mai is the one I chose." He walked out the door slamming it behind him. Martin looked at his son's back as he left the room. Lin had told him how Oliver stood up for Mai a number of times in his own way. Oliver was determined to keep his relationship with Mai. He came to England to face his father knowing it would be difficult. Martin sighed and looked out the window to see his son walking toward Luella, Madoka and that girl. The girl smiled when she saw Oliver. \

Oliver placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. It was clear to Martin that Olive loved this girl but who's to say that he was only saying that he loved this girl to get out the wedding to Lisa and this girl might as well be in on it as well. Oliver wasn't kind of person to use people in a way to hurt them. Martin decided while they were here; he would observe Taniyama-san and see what kind of girl is she was with and without Oliver at her side. Even if it would hurt or save Oliver's heart but the question was why did Oliver love her? He had to find out before Oliver made the biggest mistake of his life. His son was making a fool of himself all for one little girl that they barely know but Lin had said what kind of girl Taniyama-san was but Martin wanted to see that for himself just what the kind of girl Taniyama-san was.

"You're a big jerk Naru," I cried as he teases me about my brain. "It's the truth Mai," he replied. I placed the pillow over my head. "Yeah well you're a big narcissistic jerk!" I replied. He chuckled. "You're such an idiot," he said. "Yeah well it takes one to know one," I replied. "Is that all you got?" he asked. "Shut up you jerk!" I cried hitting him with a pillow. Naru just smirked. "You're so cute when you get angrily," he said touching my cheek. "Stop that!" I cried out hitting him with the pillow. "First, you insult me then you say I'm cute. Make up your mind Naru." He chuckled. "Idiot," he said. "Jerk," I shouted back at him.

Naru lied down beside me on the couch. He placed his forehead against mine. "Only for you," he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. The door flew open. "Oliver!" a voice shouted. We looked up and saw Lisa-san standing there. She was wearing a long light blue dress. She looked pretty mad when she saw me underneath Naru. "What is that child doing here?" she shouted pointing to me. Naru sat up. "I brought her here," he replied. "But why Oliver?" Lisa asked. "Because," Naru replied, "I'm here to show my parents that I love Mai not you." I blushed as he lied down beside me on the couch.

"But Oliver, we're getting married," said Lisa-san. "No," Naru hissed, "You are nothing more than a waste of space to me." "Naru," I called lightly hitting his shoulder for that. "Be nice," I ordered him but that was how Naru was. Narcissistic, rude, cruel and a jerk but I love him anyways. Lisa-san glared at me. I buried my face into Naru's chest as her glares scar the crap of out of me. Lisa turned and stomped away. "That was a little rude Naru," I told him. "What," he said, "It was the truth." "Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked. He smirked and kissed my cheek. "Only for you," he said. I blushed and returned the kiss.

Mrs. Davis took me out shopping while Naru and Mr. Davis were on a case. "It's so nice to have some girl time," said Mrs. Davis. Mori-san laughed. "Yes, Luella," she said, "I agree. What about you Mai-chan?" I sighed. I wasn't a fan of being dragged to go shopping. This reminds me when Ayako would drag Masako and I to the store with her for some girl time. Mori-san pointed out some clothes that were my size. "This would look so cute on you Taniyama-chan," said Mrs. Davis pulling out a beautiful black dress that came to my knees. Mori-san grabbed some jewelry that matched the dress along with shoes.

"There's the changing room," she said pointing to the dressing rooms. Mrs. Davis smiled and pushed me toward them. "Go try on the dress, Taniyama-chan," she said with a smile. I had a bad feeling about this. I sighed and made my way into the dressing room. The woman behind the counter noticed me. She smiled and handed me a key to the changing room. She gestured to the empty changing room behind her. I nodded and thanked her. I walked into the changing room and hang up the dress before closing the door. I placed my purse on a hook when my cell phone went off. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"Naru?" I said as I answered the phone. "Where are you?" he asked. "Out shopping with Mori-san and your mother," I replied. "Oh crap," he said. "Naru?" I said. "Those two together are a headache," he replied, "Anyway, are you finished?" "Not yet," I replied. I heard him chuckle on the other line. "Well, when you're finish meet me at café nearby." He gave me the address. "Okay," I replied smiling. "I'll see you soon Mai," he said. "Okay, I love you Naru," I said. "I love you too Mai," he replied then we hung up the phone. I smiled and got changed. "Mai-chan," said Mori-san, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I replied.

"Are in that dress yet?" "Yes," I replied. "Come out and let us see," said Mrs. Davis. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It came to my knees with spaghetti sprats I pushed the door and stepped out. Mori-san and Mrs. Davis gasped in awe. "Mai-chan," said Mori-san, "You look so beautiful." Mrs. Davis smiled. "Noll would adore you in that dress," she said, "Don't you agree Madoka?" Mori-san giggled. "He won't be able to take his eyes off you," Mori-san added. I blushed. Mrs. Davis and Mori-san helped me with the jewelry. "Noll, wouldn't stop staring at you," said Mrs. Davis, "My dear boy will fall hard for you after this." I wanted to disappear after this was all over. I went inside and got changed to my street clothes. We went back to the house. "I got to meet Naru for lunch," I replied.

"You can wear that dress then," said Mori-san. Mrs. Davis agreed. Before I knew it; I was in that dress. Mori-san drove me to meet Naru. I saw Naru sitting near the window. I was so nervous. What would he think about the dress? Would he like it? Would he hate it? Mori-san assured me that he would love it on me but I was still worried. I got out the car and thanked her for the ride. She wrinkled to me. "Let me know how your date goes," she said before driving off with a smile on her face. I sighed and made my way inside. Naru noticed me as I came and walked toward him. He stood up. I saw that he was surprised to see me in the dress. I just smiled. Mori-san and Mrs. Davis were right. He couldn't stop staring.

"Hey Naru," I said blushing from embarrassment. "Where did you get that dress?" he asked. "Your mother brought it," I replied. "I'm not surprise," he said. He sounded like he had something in his throat. I couldn't believe. I took him off guard. He was speechless, Naru the narcissist the man with some smartass remarks. I smiled. He kissed me then we sat down. We ordered our meal. The waiter placed it down in front of us. "You look beautiful in that dress," he said suddenly. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," I replied. I couldn't believe what affect it had on him. Once we finished; Naru took me to the nearest park.

We walked down the trail. I smiled as I held his arm. I saw other couples walking by enjoying their dates. I blushed realizing that I was on a date with Naru. I never thought this would happen. We sat down on at park bench. I smiled as children ran by happily playing while their parents watching them with smiles on their face. I rested my head on Naru's shoulder. He stared at me from the corner of his eye while he was reading a file he had as usual. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. He pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss. We pulled away for air. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled as he stroked my hair. He pressed his lips against my forehead a few times. We sat there happily. The sun was slowly falling as we made our way home. "You never told me what your father said when you told him about us," I said looking up at him. "He's against us," Naru replied in a low growl, "Don't worry Mai. He'll come around." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes," he replied, "He just needs to see what I see in you." "What do you see in me?" I asked. He turned around to face me. "I see a beautiful girl, with the strength of many, you always speak your mind, you always put others first before your own needs, you're never selfish, you may not have brains." I knew that was coming but still I couldn't help but smile a him.

"You're good with children, they adore you, you always find a reason to smile and laugh, you're so free and never back down when it comes to something you believe in, you give me hell when you believe that I am wrong even when I am right, you make the best tea I've ever tasted but most of all…" he kissed my lips. "You see me as I am and not as what others see me as." I smiled and kissed him back. "There's many reasons why I love you Mai," he said, "I can't decide which one I love the most amount the rest." I blushed with a smile on my face. "Now why do you love me?" he asked. I thought about it. "Well, you're different from other guys I've met," I replied, "You're rude, a little cruel at times, you're smart, handsome, you may get on my nerves at times but you always know what to say."

"You're a great ghost hunter, you never get scared, you always find a way to remain calm when it's most difficult, you always make smartass remarks but it's so funny when you make of fun the others about something that they do or that goes on around us, you keep us all in line, you're a bit bossy, a narcissist, a jerk, you always insult me but…" I smiled. "When you smile; all my worries disappear, when you joke around with the others it makes me smile, when your fingers brush against mine when I hand you tea or files it feels like fireworks exploring inside me, when you look at me; I feel like I'm the only girl you see, when you save me I feel like I'm a princess and you're my knight, when you kiss me it's like how I always it would feel. When you hold me I feel safe and warm, when you stand beside me I feel like I can do anything, I get things when you explain it to me and when you insult me…"

I walked toward him pressing my chest against his. "When you say that you love me it turned my world upside down, you can't count the number of times that I want to kiss you, when you open up to me it makes me feel like you trust me even if I reveal your secrets to the world." I placed my hands against his chest the smile never left my face. "There are some reasons why I love you Naru," I said leaning forward toward his lips. "When you do something that makes me hate you it makes me love you even more than I all ready do." I pressed my lips against his but he didn't pull back instead he wraps his arms around my waist and kiss me back.

Luella walked into Marin's office. "Martin," she cried, "What am I hearing from Noll? That you don't approve of Taniyama-chan?" "It's not that I don't approve of her," said Martin, "I don't think Noll is making the right decision for his future." Luella slammed her hands on the desk. "He loves her Martin!' she cried, "I've seen it in his eyes and I've seen how Taniyama-chan feels about him!" "What would you have me do?" Martin asked, "Noll is going to marry Lisa like we planned." "Like you planned?" Luella asked. Martin looked at his wife. "I won't make Noll unhappy. He doesn't love Winter-san like he loves Taniyama-chan!' "Noll will learn to love Winter-san over time," Martin explained calmly.

"No, he won't!" Luella cried, "I give my blessing to Noll and Taniyama-chan." "Luella," said Martin, "I love our son as much as you do but I don't think that she'll…" "LOOK OUTSIDE MARTIN!" Luella shouted. Martin turned and saw Oliver and that girl. They were sitting under at tree. The girl was wearing a black dress that looked fit her perfectly. The two were talking about something probably about their case in Japan. Oliver was smiling which was something Martin hadn't seen in a long time from his son after Gene's death. The girl leaned to her side placing her head on Oliver's chest. Martin exacted his son to push her away but to his surprise he didn't. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Does our son look hurt?" Luella asked, "You know that Noll wouldn't make a fool of himself. If you reject what he has with Taniyama-chan then we'll lose him like we lost Gene. I for one don't want to lose another son like that. Do you Martin?" Martin sighed. "Perhaps I'll talk to Taniyama-san for myself without Noll and see how she really is." Luella smiled. "She's such a wonderful girl," she said, "I love her." Martin didn't know if he should believe his wife. Could this girl be that kind as everyone says she is?

"Are you sure you're be okay by yourself with my father?" Naru asked as we stood near the front gate. His father had sent him on a case with Mori-san. Mrs. Davis wasn't home so it was just me and Mr. Davis alone. To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous but for Naru's sake I forced a smile hoping it would do the trick. "I'll be fine," I replied. "You can just tell me if you're scar," he said, "I can stay with you." "I'll be fine," I replied, "Just be careful." "Noll," said Mr. Davis, "You should be on your way now." We looked at him then back to each other. "I love you," he said to me. We kissed. "I love you too Naru," I replied after we pulled away. Naru looked to his father then walked off. I smiled as I watched him walk away.

Soon the car that carried Mori-san and Naru was gone. "Come with me," said Mr. Davis. I followed him to the house. We walked into the living room. "Have a seat Taniyama-san," he said gesturing to a seat. I sat down nervously. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, "Wine?" "No sir," I replied, "I'm too young to drink anyway." He studied me. "I see, well then about some tea?" he asked. "Um yes sir," I replied. He sent one of the servants to get me some tea. "I heard you love my son," he said, "Is that true? You can be honest with Taniyama-san." "Well," I replied, "I do sir. I've been in love with Naru since the day I first met him even though he's the biggest jerk I've ever met." Mr. Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call my son Naru?" "Because he's a bit of a narcissist," I replied, "Not that I don't mean to be or anything but I call him Naru which is short for narcissist." "Are you the only one that calls him that?' "No," I replied, "All my friends in SPR call him that even Lin-san and Mori-san when she comes to visit." "I see, so aside the fact that you see my son as a narcissist you still love him?" "Yes, I do," I replied, "Naru I mean Noll has given me a hard time every day before we started dating. He always makes me seem like an idiot but still…." I looked up at the ceiling smiling to myself. "I still love him."

"Are you after our money?" he asked. "No," I replied looking at him surprised. "I don't care if Naru is rich or not but I still…I can't imagine Naru without all this. I love him for him and that's it. I loved him before I learned who he was." "You know Noll is Oliver Davis? The famous paranormal researcher?" "Yes," I replied, "Naru always had my heart even now. I would heartbroken if I can't be with him but even if he chooses someone else; I'd still love him."I smiled sadly. "If you don't want me to see him then you can send me back to Japan right now and I'll forget about us but I'll deal with the pain." The smile never left my face. "I would pack my things right now and never bother you again."

"I won't stop Naru's wedding to Lisa-san." Mr. Davis chuckled. "You really are a very interesting girl," he said, "Now that I understand what girl you are, I've got no problem with you and Noll dating." "Really?" I cried out. "It's obscenest that you love Noll and that you're willing to let him go for his sake says a lot to me. I love my son and he loves you. By the way how do you parents feel? I would like to meet them." I looked at him with sad eyes but forced a smile on my face. "They're dead," I replied. He looked at me. "My dad died when I was little so I don't remember him much and mom passed away when I was in middle. I don't have any family members alive. Neither of my parents didn't have any siblings."

"Who takes care of you?" he asked. "I do," I replied, "I use to stay with some teachers but now it's just me. I'm all grown up. My school is great to those that are going through rough times so my fees are pretty much covered between school and my job as Naru's assistant at SPR I'm all set." "You don't have grandparents?" "Nope," I replied, "Naru and the rest of SPR are my family now. Bou-san is like a father, Ayako is like my mother, Masako is my sister, John and Yasuhara-san are my brothers, Lin-san is my uncle and Mori-san is my aunt and Naru…" I smiled. "He's the brother that pouts when he doesn't get his way but he's also my over protective boyfriend." Mr. Davis stared at me. "You have quite a family there," he said with a smile. "You still find a reason to smile." I nodded. I felt a bit comfortable around him now.

The Davis family sat down to have dinner. Madoka had taken Mai out for dinner so the family could eat together. Oliver wanted Mai to stay but Mai told him to enjoy dinner with his family. Luella looked at her son then husband. "I approve," said Martin suddenly. Luella and Oliver looked up at him. "What did you say Martin?" Luella asked. "I approve of Taniyama-san," Martin replied. "What changed your mind?" Oliver asked. "While you were out with Madoka; I sat down and had a talk with Taniyama-san. She's quite the young lady. She was willing to leave if it would be easy for you." Oliver glared at his father.

"What did you say to her?" he asked almost hissing. "We just talked. By the way Noll, why didn't you tell us that she is an orphan?" Luella looked at her son. "Is it true?" she asked. "Yes," Oliver replied, "Mai is an orphan." Luella gasped. "Oh that poor thing," she said then turned to Martin. "I told you that she was a wonderful girl." "Yes you did," Martin replied, "Noll, you have my blessing to date Taniyama-san. I'll call off the wedding between you and Winter-san." "Thank you father," Oliver replied. Luella clapped her hands together. "Oh Noll, isn't this great you and Taniyama-chan can be together forever," she cried out.

She dropped her fork as she saw a smile on her son's face. "I knew Mai would win you over," said Oliver, "She always has that charm about her." Martin chuckled. Then the door opened. Lisa came into the room. Oliver looked over his chair. Lisa's father smiled to Martin. "You called Prof Davis?" he asked. Martin stood up and walked toward his friend. "Yes," he said, "We must about the wedding between our children." The two men disappeared into the living room. Oliver looked to his mother. Luella sighed. "Noll," she said, "Madoka and Taniyama-chan will be back soon; why don't you go greet Taniyama-chan." Oliver stood up and walked off. Lisa ran after him. "Oliver," she said. Oliver didn't listen. She ran after him. She got in front of him. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Why did your father call mine? What's going on?" "We won't get married," said Oliver, "I already have another bride in mind." "It is that little slut?" Lisa asked grabbing Oliver's arm. "Why do you love her?" She looked up at him with sad eyes but they weren't very affected against his shield. He walked away. Lisa ran toward him and turned him around and pulled him into a kiss. Oliver tried to pull her away but she held on tightly. "Naru?" a voice cried out. He froze. Lisa pulled away to see a teary eyed Mai standing there with Madoka. "Mai," said Oliver looking at her face. Madoka stood there shocked. Mai turned and ran out the door. "Mai!" Oliver shouted running out after her. The rain hit his back as he ran.

I couldn't believe it! Naru was cheating on me with Lisa-san! How could he do this to me? I love him and what does he do? He cheats! I ran down the streets wanting to get away from the Davis's home as soon as possible. I ran onto the street when a truck was heading right for me. I froze as the truck came right for me. I stood there unable to move. "Mai!" a voice cried. I felt myself hit the ground hard. I looked up to see the truck driving by. I was on the sidewalk. I looked up to see Naru holding my hands over my head. "You idiot,' he cursed, "Are you trying to get yourself kill?" tears formed in my eyes as I leapt up and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him even though I caught him cheating with my own two eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. "I was so worried," he said.

He carried me into an abandon building. "You okay?" he asked as he sat me down. I was still crying. "Why?" I asked, "Why would you…?" "She kissed me," he replied, "I wanted to snap you in two for it and then you came and saw that. Mai I never loved her. You're the only one I've ever loved and ever will." I cried into his chest. "I would never do anything to hurt you." "Father is cancelling the wedding," he said. I looked up at him. "The talk you had with him helped him see that we are meant for each other, then that…" I silence him with a kiss. He kissed me back. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," he replied. We sat there and waited for the rain to stop. I curled up beside him for warmth.

"Did you like it?" I asked. "Hn?" he asked. "The kiss, did you like it?" "No," he replied. I smiled. "Do you like it when I kiss you?" he smirked and looked down at me. "I love it when you kiss," he replied, "Do you like it when I kiss you?" "I love it," I replied after thinking about it. "Or maybe I don't." he chuckled. We kissed. "Okay, I love it when you kiss," I said smiling. He gave me one of his rarest smiles. We kissed again. We held each other tightly. My body felt so warm against his that I just fell asleep while it continued to rain.

"Have a safe trip back to Japan," said Luella as Mai and Oliver stood there with Madoka. "Don't worry," said Madoka, "I'll take good care of them," she said. Martin nodded. "Take care Noll," he said to his son. "Father, mother," said Oliver as he picked up his bag. "I will come back later for the family reunion." "Bring Taniyama-san with you," said Martin. Mai smiled. "Thank you for having me. Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis," said Mai bowing to them. "Taniyama-chan you're so cute," said Luella. Oliver smirked at Mai. He grabbed her hand but Mai played with him for a bit by pulling her hand away. He chuckled and grabbed not letting go of her.

"We should get going," said Madoka, "Lin will be waiting for us." They walked onto the plane. Mai sat down near the window with Oliver sitting beside her. "I can't wait to see everyone again," she said. Oliver grabbed her hand. "Was England like you thought it was?" he asked as Madoka sat beside him. "Nope," said Mai, "It was better." They kissed. Madoka giggled. The plane flew off into the air. Mai placed her head onto Oliver's shoulder. Oliver smirked as she slept. Oliver read his file while Madoka was on the phone with Lin.

Soon the plane landed in Japan. Mai wake up and find herself being carried by Oliver. "Naru?" she said. He looked down. "Mai! Naru!" a voice cried out. They looked to see the rest of the SPR gang standing there waving to them. Oliver walked toward them. Mai smiled at them. Oliver placed her onto her feet. She ran toward the others happily. Bou-san trapped her in a bone crushing hug until Ayako hit him with her purse. Yasuhara-san hugged Mai once Bou-san let her go and started arguing with Ayako about getting wracked in the head. John hugged Mai even Masako greet her with a hug. Lin nodded as Oliver walked toward him with Mai's bags. Lin took the bags from him and took them to the car while Madoka walked with him.

"So, how was England?" Bou-san asked. "It was beautiful," Mai replied, "I can't wait to go there again." Oliver smirked as the others laughed. "So," said Lin, "Did you get the chance speak with your parents?" "Yes," Oliver replied, "Mother was for it but father took a while." "That sounds like your parents," said Lin. Oliver nodded. "I don't have to worry about getting married any time soon," he said, "Now; I can focus on cases and being Mai's boyfriend." Lin chuckled. "Speaking of cases, we had a client come into the office." "Just one?" Lin just smirked. "Just one," he replied as he and Oliver watched Mai and the others goof around. "Let's go back," said Oliver to the others. "Alright!" Mai cheered as Bou-san told her something as they made their way back to SPR. Lin turned to see Oliver standing there looking up at the sky. "Noll?' he called. Oliver turned around to face him.

"Never thought I would hear you call me that while we're here," said Oliver. Lin chuckled. "Hey Naru!" Mai called over to him. Oliver looked over to his friends. Mai was waving to him. He smirked at them and walked toward them with Lin beside. Mai grabbed his arm and held onto him. Masako walked toward Oliver with John and Yasuhara. Bou-san and Ayako walked toward the five teens. Lin and Madoka watched as the group spoke about England. "So, I take it, it went better than we had hoped?" Lin asked Madoka. She giggled. "Yes," she said, "The professor was very understood after his little chat with Mai-chan." Lin looked at Mai who was laughing as Oliver made a comment that pissed both Bou-san and Ayako off. Yasuhara added insult to injury which was a bad move on his part.

John was trying to calm the two pissed off adults from choking Yasuhara and Oliver. Masako and Mai both giggled as Oliver made another comment. Madoka giggled and Lin smirked. "You know," said Lin, "I've never seen Noll so happy when Gene was alive." Madoka smiled and nodded. "He found a reason for that and it's Mai-chan and the others here in Japan," she said. Lin smirked as Mai and Oliver kissed. The others awed and tried to embarrass Mai and Oliver but Oliver made them shut up with one of his smartass remarks. "Let's go to the office already," said Bou-san. "I think I went too far that time," said Oliver. Mai giggled. "You sure did Naru," she replied kissing him on the cheek. "Last in the office is a spoiled egg," Yasuhara called to Mai. "You're on," Mai replied letting go of Oliver's arm and ran after Yasuhara who was laughing. John tried to get them to stop running by saying they'll fall.

Oliver looked up at the sky. An image of Gene appeared smiling down at him appeared. Oliver held up his hand as the others ran ahead of him. "Naru?" Masako called looking over her shoulder at him. "Is everything alright?" "I'm fine Hara-san," Oliver replied walking passed her. Mai stopped running which worried the others a little. Oliver walked toward her. She turned to him and held up her arms for him to pick her up like a child with their mother. She was laughing as she did it. Oliver smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her bridal style. "Better?' Oliver asked as he carried down the sidewalk. "Hmmm," said Mai looking at him for a moment before placing a kiss on his lips. "Better," she replied smiling happily.

Oliver chuckled and gently pulled her head onto his shoulder. Mai just continued to smile. The others awed and took pictures until Oliver gave them death glares. They looked to each other and ran off avoiding his deadly glares. Mai giggled. "You scared them," she said looking up at him with a loving smile. "I love you Naru," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Mai," Oliver replied staring down at her with soft eyes. They kissed and continued walking after the others. Laughter filled the air. The others were laughing as the couple shared a sweet kiss.

The end,


End file.
